Serpentardises
by Eskarine
Summary: En ce lugubre endroit, un tableau siégeait audessus de l’âtre. Il représentait un jeune homme qui ne souriait jamais et qui n’ouvrait jamais la bouche. Pourtant, il savait tout … Drago Malefoy et Salazar Serpentard, la fine équipe !
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ... Je vous présente ma troisième fic. ! Après les Maraudeurs, après Regulus, notre apprenti sorcier préféré, voici Salazar, le fondateur associable ou presque et Drago,sa réincarnation en plus lâche ...**

Eskarine : Je voulais faire une présentation originale ou du moins comme celle de _Toujours pur_ mais vu que je pars en vacances ... J'ai plus le temps !

Regulus : Et c'est reparti ! Elle va encore nous raconter sa vie ... C'est épuisant !

Eskarine : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Regulus : Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière et je vois que tu fais une autre fic ... sans moi !

Eskarine : J'ai envie de faire autre chose que des fics pourries !

Regulus : Quoi ! Pfff ... Impudente ! Tu me le paieras, foi de Black !

* * *

**C'est une malediction doublée d'une menacequ'Eskarinecontinue sa carrière d'auteur !**

En espérant de nombreuses reviews !

**Tadaaaaa ! **

**

* * *

**

Dans le monde magique, les sujets des tableaux peuvent parler et se déplacer dans d'autres peintures. A Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, les tableaux ont la même particularité …

Dans la salle commune de la maison Serpentard, tout était d'apparence médiévale : de la sombre cheminée gravée de figures compliquées aux magnifiques fauteuils verts tout comme les lampes verdâtres qui illuminaient la pièce moyenâgeuse. La beauté de cette salle était vipérine, elle resplendissait de malveillance. Les murs recouverts de livres avec des titres comme : _« une généalogie de sorciers : noble par nature »_, des ouvrages qu'adoraient par-dessus tout les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

En ce lugubre endroit, un tableau siégeait au-dessus de l'âtre. Cette peinture représentait un jeune homme brun qui ne souriait jamais, qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche et qui ne bougeait jamais, si ce n'est pour attraper un livre de la bibliothèque qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Pourtant, il savait tout …

Les élèves de Serpentard défilaient devant lui toute la journée, il connaissait les secrets que l'on se disait tout bas et les mauvais coups que l'on préparait pour les étudiants de la maison Gryffondor.

Un élève de sixième année avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Il était blond, le visage en pointe, les yeux gris perçant. Il pestait tout le temps contre un certain Potter, une sang-de-bourbe, Granger et un traître à son sang, Weasley.

L'homme du tableau le comprenait tout à fait, lui aussi détestait les sang impur et les traîtres à leur sang. Souvent, il regrettait de ne pas lui parler.

Drago Malefoy, sixième année à Serpentard, attendait que la salle commune soit totalement vide pour pouvoir fulminer tout son soul. Devant les autres, le blond était inébranlable mais dès qu'il était seul, le masque tombait et ses traits fins se déformaient par la colère.

Le sujet de la peinture le regardait puis ses lèvres s'étiraient un peu pour accueillir le regard méprisant que le garçon lui jetait avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

L'homme au tableau se retrouvait presque dans le comportement du blond …. Et il l'aimait bien … Bien que le blond soit un peu lâche ou du moins un peu plus poltron que Salazar

Salazar Serpentard aurait du être une vieille peinture miteuse à l'heure qu'il est mais, un directeur de sa maison qui était particulièrement doué en peinture l'avait totalement remis à neuf. Il lui avait fait de nouveaux traits, du relief, des yeux pétillants … Bref, Salazar Serpentard avait eu l'occasion de s'admirer et il avait cru voir une copie de son corps d'Antan. Heureusement, que cet homme avait été à Serpentard et que celui-ci lui ait fait assez confiance pour lui permettre de toucher à son portrait, sinon le grand Salazar Serpentard serait à présent dans le même état que le tapis qui se tenait devant la cheminée.

Salazar avait un jour vu un garçon … un sang mêlé ! Dans sa maison, un sang mêlé était entré, Salazar avait cru mourir de honte. Il avait même prononcé un mot, alors que cela faisait mille ans qu'il se taisait :

"Répugnant !"

Un sang mêlé ! Beârk ! Mais Salazar ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, cependant, ce sang mêlé semblait voir le repoussant rictus que faisait le portrait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'audace de passer devant lui !

Jedusor … rien que d'y penser Salazar avait envie de vomir.

Le Choixpeau, ancien chapeau de son meilleur ami, Godric Gryffondor, avait fait la plus grossière erreur de son existence. Salazar avait même soupçonné Godric d'avoir demandé, en dernière volonté, à son chapeau d'envoyer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, un sang mêlé dans la maison Serpentard. Rien que pour faire bisquer, pour asticoter et taquiner Salazar !

Salazar Serpentard éprouvait une grande tendresse et une forte amitié pour Godric, même si les étudiants de leurs deux maisons ne partageaient pas cette franche amitié bien virile…

Drago regardait souvent ce tableau. Il trouvait le jeune homme rempli de noblesse et de fierté. Des traits aristocratiques, des traits fins et un visage digne et impassible. L'homme de la peinture faisait frissonnait Drago d'arrogance et d'orgueil. Pourtant, il ignorait totalement le nom de ce mystérieux personnage…

Un soir, la salle commune vide, le tableau de Salazar Serpentard s'épuisait sur le livre préféré de son meilleur ami, _Un courage sans faille, les aventures du chevalier félin _de Lionen Chass. Ce que ce bouquin était fatigant ! Il devrait plutôt s'appeler _les exténuantes aventures du paladin niais et sans subtilité. _Ce crétin de chevalier était d'une ignorance hallucinante, par sa témérité, il tombait dans les pièges les plus primitifs … Salazar soupira et ne put empêcher son visage de se fendre en un grand sourire nostalgique… Godric adorait ce genre de péripéties débiles avec pour seul but de démontrer la plus grande hardiesse en prétextant l'extermination du Mal.

Alors que Salazar ricanait en pensant aux aventures trépidantes qu'ils avaient vécues, un élève descendit du dortoir masculin. Il était pourtant bien tard ! Onze heures, facile ! Salazar cessa immédiatement de rire pour regarder d'un air soupçonneux, le garçon blond en pyjama, un livre à la main.

Il dévala les escaliers pour s'installer dans un beau fauteuil. Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva :

"Drago ! ", Appelait-elle.

Le blond s'accroupit devant la cheminée et répondit

"Oui, père ?"

"Bien ! Je voulais te féliciter pour tes résultats de Buses ! Ils sont excellents ! Ta mère vient juste de me montrer la feuille. Je suis fier de toi ! Tu sais que je suis aller à Azkaban… je me suis rendu compte que … Je voulais simplement te dire que toi et ta mère comptaient vraiment pour moi ! "

"Merci, père !", Répondit Drago quelque peu interloqué par cet élan d'amour de la part de son père froid et distant

"Bien … Je te laisse à tes distractions, Drago ! Bonne nuit ! "

"Bonne nuit, père !"

Drago était complètement surpris par ce ton affectueux …

Lucius Malefoy avait du prendre un coup à la tête en passant la cellule d'Azkaban …

Drago en vint même à exploser de rire, un rire joyeux et sincère au lieu de ce ricanement moqueur habituel…

Et si ses parents lui donnaient un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Drago continua à rire … Ce n'était pas improbable mais impossible ! Lucius Malefoy et sa femme ne risquaient pas d'avoir un autre enfant !

Salazar sourit en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Lui qui était d'une humeur joyeuse pensa qu'elle devait être contagieuse pour avoir réussi à atteindre le blond !

Ainsi pour la première fois depuis mille ans, Salazar explosa de rire devant une autre personne que lui-même. Et dans l'hilarité générale, le rire de Drago redoubla d'intensité. Bientôt Drago et Salazar, les larmes aux yeux se roulèrent par terre. Quiconque, qui aurait assisté à cette scène sans explication au préalable, aurait sans doute été très étonné.

Puis Salazar se releva, s'assit sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque pour attraper _les aventures du chevalier félin. _Drago reprit son calme et regarda quel bouquin l'homme au tableau tenait entre ses mains.

- " C'est un livre de Gryffondor, ça ?", Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Salazar : Normalement tu devrais faire un mot de la fin pour encourager mes lecteurs à me féliciter ! 

Eskarine : C'est moi qu'on va féliciter !

Drago : Non ! Dans tous les cas, on félicite que les Sang pur et toi, tu n'est pas dans le lot !

Salazar : Brave petit !

Drago : Merci, grand gourou !

Eskarine : Je suis aussi pure que vous !

Drago : Ouais, c'est ça ! Au niveau des Sang de bourbe !

Salazar : Ou plutôt à celui des moldus !

Eskarine: Vous êtes méchants !

Drago : Que envers ceux qui le méritent !

Eskarine s'enfuit devant tant de méchanceté gratuite. Salazar et Drago, heureux, conseillent vivement aux lecteurs de laisser quelques Reviews.

Salazar : Pour votre sécurité !

Drago : On sait où vous habitez !

Salazar _(grand sourire mieilleux) _:Review ? Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé ...

Drago : Eh ! Mais ça rime !

Salazar, lui même, envisage de donner des leçons supplémentaires à son jeune apprenti pour pallier con manque de finesse, du moins sur cette réplique...

**Review ?**

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**Esk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Selena et Zazan ... J'aime les reviews ... **

Drago : Pourvu que ce soit pas les derniers !

Salazar : Aie confiance, élève ...

Drago : Mais ... C'est une impure !

Salazar : Je sais ... Je sais ... Mais Godric a toujours pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça ... Bon, il a jamais réussi à me le prouver surtout la fois où lui et moi, nous sommes retrouvés sur un bûcher à cause d'eux ...Mais, apparemment, il y a du bon en eux !

Drago : Ha ?

Salazar : Mais, je peux t'asssssssurer qu'il racontait n'importe quoi !

Eskarine : ... Soupir ... Soupir ... Soupir ... Soupir... Pfff ...Desespérant...

* * *

"Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a prêté !", Répondit Salazar à peine étonné de se voir parler au blond. 

"Votre meilleur ami ? Un Gryffondor ? "

"Mon meilleur ami, c'est Godric Gryffondor ! "

"Que faîtes vous dans la salle des Serpentard, alors ?", demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.

"Je suis Salazar Serpentard, c'est un peu normal, non ?"

"Vous ? Salazar Serpentard ? Meilleur ami de Godric Gryffondor ? Je croyais que le choixpeau racontait encore n'importe quoi !"

"Certainement pas ! Quoique …", dit Salazar en repensant à la bourde du chapeau miteux.

"Mais … Mais …", Drago cherchait ses mots pour ne pas vexer son idole, son gourou, son maître, son mentor, l'homme qu'il adorait encore plus que son père … " Vous … "

Salazar haussa les sourcils devant les inepties du blond et se replongea dans _les palpitantes aventures de bidule-truc-chose_.

"Mais … Vous … Vous devriez être une vieille peinture défraîchie !", S'exclama Drago dans un élan de témérité.

"Quoi ! Le grand Salazar Serpentard, une vieille peinture défraîchie ! Non, mais saches que mes pouvoirs sont au-delà des ces _futilités_ ! "

"Ah ! Mais je croyais que les sujets des tableaux n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir ?"

"Je … Sauf le grand Salazar Serpentard !", Répondit Salazar avec un dédain non feint.

"Je le savais …", reprit Drago, orgueilleux. " Alors, je suppose que vous savez plein de choses à propos de cette maison …"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

" Oh … Je veux dire ce qui ce dit dans cette salle … Tous les jours …", continua Drago avec un air malicieux et conspirateur.

"Je vois … Et tu crois que je vais tout te dire ? Où est le profit pour moi ?"

"Eh, bien … Peut-être voudriez-vous seulement aider un chérubin comme moi qui fait partie de _l'illustre_ maison qui est la vôtre ?"

"Ne tente pas les flatteries avec moi, bien que je n'y sois pas insensible ! N'oublie pas que la fourberie, c'est ma spécialité !"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à votre grandeur ?"

"Retrouve le tableau de Godric Gryffondor !"

"Quoi ! Mais … Mais … Pourquoi faire ?"

"Ceci ne regarde que moi !"

"Je veux des explications !"

"Très bien … Si tu insistes … Je me sens seul … et la lecture des bouquins affligeants de mon meilleur ami m'épuise autant que de relire mes livres préférés ! Alors, je dois avouer que de retrouver Godric ne me déplairait pas !"

"Gryffondor ? Mais où trouver son tableau ?"

"Mais renseigne-toi ! Allez, apprenti, tu dois être capable d'agir comme je le ferai mais je suis enfermé dans ce tableau !"

"Non … Vous pouvez en sortir et aller le chercher vous-même !"

"Il est hors de question que je sorte pour aller quémander de l'aide ! Obéis ou je ne te dirai rien !"

"Très bien ! Mais ce sera donnant-donnant ! Je veux des informations palpables et intéressantes ! Des renseignements pour coincer les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres !"

"Tu auras tout ce que je peux te donner ! Alors, tu te mets en chasse ?"

"Ça va prendre du temps !"

"Ça fait mille ans que j'attends alors un an ou deux passera comme un venin dans les veines d'un impur !"

Drago sourit aux divines paroles de son seigneur … Il est merveilleux ! Les yeux plein d'étoiles devant tant de splendeur et de perfection, Drago s'avança vers le tableau et jeta un sort pour s'élever de quelques mètres de façon à fixer Salazar droit dans les yeux. Puis il articula lentement :

"Pourquoi ne parlez-vous jamais aux élèves de votre maison ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont de ma maison qu'ils sont dignes de moi ! De plus, je te dis que parler avec des gens qui sont censés avoir des qualités similaires aux miennes ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux mon meilleur ami ! Et maintenant, apprenti, recules, ton haleine est putride !"

Drago, visiblement vexé, recula et je ta à la figure de son fantastique gourou :

"Moi ! Vous savez à qui vous parlez ! Je suis Drago Malefoy et je ne vous permets pas, vulgaire peinture, de me parler comme ça, mes dents sont proooooooopres !", répliqua Drago en accentuant sur _propre_.

"Pfff … Mais ça va pas ? Je suis le grand Salazar Serpentard, Moi ! Et pas un stupide élève ! Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre !"

"Alors trouvez-le tout seul, votre abruti de Gryffondor ! De toute façon, je peux pas sacquer les Gryffondooooooooor !"

"Crétiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Si tes dents sont propres pourquoi tu shliiiiiiingues ?"

"Moi ! MOI ! Je schlingue ! Toutes les filles sont presque à mes pieds ! Je peux pas schliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinguer !"

"Et pourtant !"

"Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Qu'importe !"

"Bon, tu descends, c'est pas que tu m'ennuis mais …Tu sens pas la rose !"

"Mensonges !"

"En effet !"

"Gneu ?"

C'est une réplique constructive, ça ! Je n'oublierai pas de la ressortir dans une discussion mondaine !

Ahhhhh .., soupira Drago.

"C'était un test, je voulais voir ta réaction si je te vexai ! "

"Je suis pas vexé !"

"Bien ! Maintenant va t'en ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour tes recherches ! Et je te conseille de t'associer à un Gryffondor … Pour mieux trouver Godric …"

Drago lui jeta un regard condescendant et parti en direction de son dortoir.

"Drago ?"

"Oui, Salazar ?"

"Appelle-moi Serpentard !"

"Appelez- moi Malefoy !"

"D'accord, d'accord … Ne dis à personne que tu m'as parlé ! Sinon, je vais être assailli par des groupies jour et nuit ! Déjà que certains me parlent alors que je ne réponds pas alors s'ils savent que j'ai déjà répondu, je vais être harcelé !"

"Je n'oublierai pas ! Bonne nuit !"

Salazar hocha la tête en voyant le blond passer la porte, il pensait qu'il avait vraiment fait une bonne affaire ! Des ragots de gamins contre son meilleur ami ! Salazar sourit de malfaisance … Puis en pensant qu'il était vraiment merveilleux, une idée germa dans la tête de Salazar :

**Et si le blond avait était motivé par autre chose ?**

--------------------------------------- Tadaaaaaaaaaaa ------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**L'auteur :** Comme d'hab' rien à moi. Et tout et tout. Sauf le concept decette fiction.En plus, lors du passage de Drago c'est son point de vue pendant lechapitre _Le prince de Sang-mêlé_, du sixième livre de Harry Potter. Me fait pas de sous non plus..

**Alors reprenons :**

**Eskarine :** Fiiiiou ! Eh, bien me revoila (pour plus de détails, allez vers ma bio)

**Salazar :** Bah, dis donc, la sang impur, t'en a pris du temps !

**Drago :** Faut croire que son pauvre cerveau pouvait passuivre le mouvement

_(ils ricanent)_

**Eskarine :** Ah, c'est malin ! Eh, bah non ! Figurez vous que c'est par manque de temps et pas d'inspiration !

**Drago :** c'est ce qu'on dit !

**Salazar :** Tu parles, tu fais rien de la journée !

**Eskarine :** Alors : Code + Conduite + Baccalauréat + Déménagement.

**Salazar :** C'est pas un excuse ! Drago, va dans mon armoire de gauche et ramène une fiole bleue !

**Drago :** J'y vais !

**Eskarine :** Euh .. Salazar ... Tu sais ... Je t'ai toujours trouvé super et...

**Salazar : **La ferme, moldue ... Tu vas voir !

**Drago :** Tiens.

**Salazar :** Saucissonne-la et ouvre lui la bouche !

**Drago **_(sort sa baguette)_ Stupéfix !

**Eskarine :** Argh ! Raté ! _(court dans tous les sens en hurlant)_

**Salazar :** Allez ... Drago !

**Clang ! Paff ! Hiiirk ! Argh ! Plang ! Maiiiiiiiis !Splatch ! Ploug**

**Eskarine :** Bonne lecture !

**Splatch ! **

**Drago :** Stupéfix ! Je l'aiiiiiiii !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Piège baveux

Salazar se leva prestement de son confortable fauteuil vert en cuir de dragon de Malaisie qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même tué. Il soupira. Impossible ! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été plus malin que Salazar, ses roueries n'avaient pas d'égales, sa magnificence brillait plus que toutes les autres.

Pourtant il avait été roulé … et par un novice en plus ! Quelle honte ! Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne… Salazar, lui, ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Salazar se remit sur le fauteuil, il devait y avoir une erreur arithmantique dans la formule. Jamais Salazar n'aurait été doublé. Non, c'est lui qui se méprenait sur Malfoy. C'était sans doute un crétin. Il n'aurait pas pu tromper Salazar, le blond et son intellect de véracrasse !

Salazar souffla puis se dit que Godric se serait encore esbaudi de lui s'il avait su que la paranoïa de Salazar n'avait pas faibli aux cours de siècles.

Et pourtant… Le blond n'était si stupide pour tomber dans un piège de bouse de dragon pour sang de bourbe égaré. Ils avaient passé un marché mais après tout Salazar n'était pas obligé de le respecter. Il n'avait aucune dette envers Malfoy. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et ce n'était pas un petit prétentieux de sixième année qui allait changer ça !

Salazar hocha de la tête quant à ses propres investigations, il avait raison, point ! Les yeux de Salazar étincelèrent de malice un bref instant. Maintenant, il fallait juste faire craché au blond ce qu'il avait en tête. Une potion Menqdère pourrait faire l'affaire ou sinon une Brulentraille, à voir …

S'il en voulait à son trésor ? À son grimoire noir ? À son pendentif ? Non, il a dit qu'il voulait des renseignements sur la maison de Serpentard et pour coincer les sang-de-bourbe. Une lueur de génie traversa les subtiles synapses de Salazar , Malfoy n'avait rien précisé sur les informations. La maison Serpentard pouvait s'apparenter à tout ce qui touche Salazar lui-même et tout ce que Salazar avait conçu contre les sang-de-bourbe.

_Salazar était dépité… Ses propres réflexions le contredisaient._

Le grand maître Serpentard décida de se ressaisir, il n'allait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un élève !

Epuisé par ses tourments sans queue ni tête, Salazar attrapa un livret de parchemins miteux «_ comment écraser les autres ni vu ni connu_ _et imposer sa puissance sans foi ni loi _», le parcourut désespérément, s'arrêta sur une page et retint un cri de joie.

_On va découvrir votre secret, que faire ?_

_Tout d'abord, n'oubliez pas que la douleur que vous comptez engendrée devra être proportionnelle au secret. Ce ne serait pas correct de torturer sans aucune raison valable. Ensuite pour évaluer la colère qu'engage par sa présence la personne chez vous, faîtes le test page 21 (Votre degré de colère : Zen, Calme, Sur les nerfs, Furax, Bouffé par les mites ?). _

_Puis, attirez la victime dans un coin sombre et engager la conversation avec elle, ne faîtes rien qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons (cf. chapitre 2 :Torturer en toute discrétion) ! Offrez lui un cocktail dans lequel vous aurez subtilement glissé une potion mortelle (référez vous à mon premier ouvrage : apprendre à faire souffrir pour les ravagés du chapeau) ou donnez lui un grand coup dans la figure (réservé au costauds). Ensuite éloignez vous discrètement et attendez que l'on trouve le corps. Si l'on vous interroge, répondez calmement : je préparai une potion de Paix pour mon hiboux anxieux. _

_Le tour est joué, vous avez envoyé un nouveau pensionnaire à Lucifer. Comment ? **Ni vu, ni connu**, bien sûr ! _

Salazar aimait bien ce genre de bouquin, bien que la syntaxe ne soit pas de la grande littérature et que les tests soient faits pour des midinettes de Poufsouffle. Bon, déjà, si Malfoy avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée plus malsaine que celle de Salazar, il saurait de quel chaudron est fait Serpentard. Salazar afficha un rictus méprisant, il l'attendait de pied ferme ce petit arrogant. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le blond revienne à la bergerie.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit si tortueux de Serpentard : il était coincé dans un tableau ! Comment faire boire un poison à ce crétin de Malfoy ! Hirk ! Le jeune homme siffla de mécontentement. Comment … Mais bien sûr ! Il suffisait qu'il donne un plan de son souterrain sous le lac ! Il avait installé tellement de pièges pour cacher son trésor que si Malfoy n'esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans sa caverne … Splak ! Adieu ! Eh, bien voila ! Pourquoi le cerveau délicat de Salazar n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Bon, c'était définitivement réglé ! Malfoy se tient à carreau sinon … squouik !

Après avoir réfléchi aux modalités, son plan ingénieusement conçu était enfin prêt, il ne fallait plus que patienter pour voir comment les choses allaient s'agencer.

* * *

Drago marchait calmement en direction des cachots du cours de Potions. Prêt à devoir supporter ce crétin de Slughorn et à voir la tête de Petit Pote Potter, de la belette et de la sang-de-bourbe. 

Accompagné par ses inséparables gardes du corps, le prince des Serpentard réfléchissait à l'évolution de son plan. Le Maître des Ténèbres s'était à adressé à lui, il lui avait ordonné de trouver une faille dans Poudlard pour faire entrer une armée de Mangemorts.

Certes, la chose était ardue et pour encore plus de pression, _Il_ l'avait menacé de le tuer lui et ses parents. Drago pensa soudainement que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Le lord avait remis Lucius à Azkaban pour plus de sûreté. Il l'avait conduit dans un repaire d'Aurors et bien sûr, retour à la case départ. Evidemment, la nouvelle de la fuite de Lucius avait été étouffée par le Ministère et son réinsertion dans la sinistre prison, également.

_Autrement dit, Drago était au pied du mur coincé par un gigantesque dragon._

Il s'avança dans la salle de cours, s'installa et attendit les instructions de ce crétin de prof. La plupart des tables de la pièce étaient occupées par de petits chaudrons qui gargouillaient gaiement.

Evidemment, cet imbécile de Potter n'avait ses affaires et en parfait petit toutou la belette aussi. Slughorn leur parla longtemps, les questionnant sur ce que contenant les chaudrons et la sang-de-bourbe faisait sa miss-je sais-tout comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom, l'impur lui répondit et Slughorn lui demanda avec surprise si elle était la parente de machin Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la d'un bidule de Potions.

En se penchant vers Théodore Nott, Drago chuchota :

- "Comme si cette pauvre sang-de-bourbe pouvait être du même sang que quelqu'un d'extraordinaire !"

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux.

Slughorn se tourna vers Saint-Potter qui apparemment lui avait dit que Granger était la meilleure élève de leur année.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

Cette limace baveuse de prof accorda vingt points à Gryffondor.

Drago était franchement dégoûté, la meilleure élève, vraiment y'en a qui ont du jus de citrouille dans le cerveau, et en plus, il lui refile vingt points, c'était franchement surréaliste !

_Quelle scandale !_

Ils continuèrent avec leurs chaudrons débiles puis tout à coup, Drago entendit :

- "… très étrange potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis …"

Malfoy releva instantanément la tête.

_Felix felicis ! De la chance ! Merlin qu'il en avait besoin !_

Pourquoi ne pas la subtiliser à la fin de cours quand ce morse gras aurait la tête tournée.

Soudain Slughorn leur dit qu'il donnerait de la Felix Felicis à la fin du cours en échange d'une potion bien préparée … celle de la Morte Vivante. Celle-ci était compliquée.

_c'est pas donné !_

Drago attrapa brusquement son manuel et chercha fébrilement une page utile.

Drago trouva enfin une bonne page et entreprit de couper les racines de Valériane avec acharnement.

Il continua sa potion en espérant pouvoir gagner. Slughorn s'avança prés de son chaudron, Malfoy saisit l'occasion et lui demanda :

-"Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malfoy ?"

Slughorn sans la moins intérêt lui dit vaguement que oui et qu'il était navré d'apprendre sa mort.

_Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Il pourrait au moins s'intéresser un minimum. Argh ! Très bien, il se débrouillerait seul !_

Alors quelle couleur pour cette misérable potion : bleue… puis violette … rose ! Voila, la sienne était encore couleur lilas. Drago s'évertua, il relisait le livre avec acharnement, puis il se dépêchait de reproduire les instructions, s'autorisait un coup d'œil à la potion de la sang-de-bourbe avec les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'une vieille sorcière et enfin …Le temps est écoulé !

_Bon, allez ! Drago gagne, gagne, gagne !_

Slughorn passe devant son chaudron, sourit et continue son chemin pour s'arrêter devant celle de Granger où il hoche la tête, et il ne reste plus que Potter où cette fois-ci, il s'exclame :

-"Le vainqueur incontestable !"

Drago regarda Potter avec autant de haine dont il était capable !

_L'espèce de petit ... le... c'est vraiment un ... Argh !_

Drago, dépité, sortit précipitamment du cachot et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour régler d'autres problèmes comme celui d'enlever des protections à l'école pour pouvoir y transplaner. Crabbe et Goyle inéluctablement le suivirent. Il chercha quelques heures puis encore plus énervé qu'avant, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour dîner

* * *

Il s'installa en face de Pansy et à côté de Zabini. 

-"Alors, Drago, je te cherchais. Où étais-tu ?", demanda Pansy en battant des cils.

-"Je travaillais, répondit-il évasivement. Est-ce que vous savez s'il existe des tableaux des Fondateurs dans Poudlard ?"

-"Pourquoi demande-tu ça ?", répliqua Zabini

-"Occupe-toi seulement d'y répondre", murmura Drago de mauvaise humeur.

-"Je ne sais pas, mon serpent, mais je peux demander ce soir aux filles de mon dortoir", minauda Pansy.

-"Non, laisse. Je m'en occuperai plus tard."

-"Je pense que le tableau dans la salle des miroirs est celui de Poufsouffle", chuchota Blaise.

-"Tu crois ? Remarque avec cet air de mijaurée aimable à faire vomir quelqu'un de sensé …", répliqua Drago, en souriant.

Ils discutèrent encore de pouvoir, de sang et de toutes ces petites choses qui rendent heureux un Serpentard.

Et Drago, après avoir lancer un ultime regard de haine à cet abruti de Potter pour passer une bonne nuit, prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

Il posa ses affaires dans son dortoir, il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser traîner quoique ce soit dans la salle commune. Drago jeta un œil sur Salazar qui lisait tranquillement. Serpentard leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire entendu. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tous les Serpentard étaient occupés. Il murmura :

-"Ce soir, minuit", il se replongea dans son livre et ne daigna plus relever son noble visage envers quiconque.

Drago sortit de la salle commune et arpenta les couloirs en espérant trouver quelques premières années à punir. En tantque préfet,il traîna plus particulièrement vers l'étage des Gryffondor et piégea une petite fille à qui il donna trois cents lignes à copier et à lui ramener le lendemain matin à la table des Serpentard. Devant tous les condisciples effrayants de Drago, il mettrait son courage de Gryffondor à dure épreuve.

Le petit prince des Serpentardse promena et s'approcha doucement d'une statue, celle qui représentait une très belle sorcière à laquelle il murmura le mot de passe : « Vous êtes vraiment d'une beauté époustouflante qui ferait pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de ce château ». Satisfaite, elle cligna des yeux et un pan de mur s'ouvrit derrière elle.

Drago pénétra dans le sombre souterrain pour arriver à une magnifique salle miroitante. Les murs étaient quasiment tous encombrés de miroirs. La salle était configurée de manière à ce que tous les meubles se dédoublent d'un simple regard. Drago actionna un autre passage en tirant sur un chandelier. Ils avaient découvert cette salle secrète, lui et Blaise, au cours de leur troisième année. Le but des deux garçons étaient, bien sûr, de trouver un passage non gardé pour pouvoir faire enter Black pour qu'il tue Potter. Ce plan machiavéliquement merveilleux avait été élaboré par les deux Serpentard. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de passage secret menant vers l'extérieur par contre maintenant, ils avaient une connaissance du château ou du moins de quelques recoins particulièrement bonne.

Drago entra dans un pièce adjacente pour se trouver devant un autre tableau.

Celui d'une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, un peu plus foncés que ceux de Drago et des yeux très bleus. Elle avait un visage fin avec une bouche pulpeuse et un nez retroussé. Ils avaient parlé un peu avec elle pour lui demander s'il y avait un autre souterrain qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Mais, elle, très loyale avait refusé de parler car Dumbledore était venu lui parler pour lui dire de ne rien révéler.

Ses seuls défauts, pensa Drago, c'est qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement honnête, d'une écoeurante gentillesse et en plus légèrement niaise.

Il s'avança vers elle et il remarqua qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il claqua la langue puis la voyant encore endormit il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un petit cri. Drago recula d'un pas.

-"Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, mon petit. Tu n'es pas fatigué à l'heure qu'il est, mon trésor ?", demanda t-elle en souriant.

Elle attrapa une brosse et se peigna doucement ses longs cheveux dorés.

-"Mon petit ?"

-"Poufsouffle ? Helga Poufsouffle ?"

* * *

**Salazar :** Eh voila ! La sang impur est officiellement,hors d'usage !

**Drago :** Bien fait !_ Silence. _Mais qui va écrire la suite ?

**Salazar :** Argh ! Bon libère-la ... Pas possible !On peut jamais rien faire !

**Eskarine :**Hirk ! Espèce de...

**Drago :** Attention ou je recommence !

**Eskarine:** Ok ! ça va, ça va ! Bon bah ... Eh, je pense que j'ai perdu la main !

**Salazar:**T'as surtout perdu ton peu de synapses !

**Eskarine :** Pff ... Bon,p'tite review ?

**Drago :**En échange pour le prochain chapitre Salazar faitun strip-tease !

**Salazar :** QUOI !

**Drago :** Euh.. Bah nonalors ..._(s'enfuit)_

**Salazar :** Petit insolent ! Ce crétin va me trouver Poufsouffle et pas Gryffondor ! Regardez moi cet incapable !

**Eskarine :** T'aurais du demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Salazar:** C'était le seul qu'avait l'air à peu prés potable, moi j'y peux rien !

**Eskarine :** Une p'tite review pourconsoler Salazar ?

**Salazar:** J'ai pas besoin d'être consolé par une bande deMoldus-Sang-de-bourbe ! Je veux mon meilleuramiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sniiff!

**Eskarine :** Salazar ?

**A la prochaine ! Merci ...**

**Esk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eskarine :** Bon, bah voila un nouveau chapitre, c'est super et tout et tout !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa !

**Serpentardises**

* * *

**o0o0o**

**

* * *

**

**Leçon de Politesse**

-"Oui, mon petit, c'est moi.", répondit Poufsouffle, aimablement.

Drago réprima un soupir de soulagement, c'était elle, c'était parfait !

-"Tu sais, mon trésor, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. Demain, tu vas t'endormir sur ta copie", ajouta Poufsouffle en gloussant.

-"Où est le tableau de Godric Gryffondor ", demanda le jeune homme sur un ton impérieux.

Helga fronça les sourcils.

-"Allons, tu ne m'as pas dit les mots magiques ", réprimanda t-elle en agitant le doigt.

_Des mots magiques ? Mais il y en a beaucoup des mots magiques _!

Lequel voulait cette pimbêche ?

-"Abracadabra ", proposa Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Helga, surprise, marqua un temps d'arrêt en affichant un air béat. Puis devant le regard incrédule de Malfoy, elle se mit à éclater de rire.

Drago du patienter quelques secondes que Poufsouffle termine son gloussement intempestif. Heureusement qu'ils étaient éloignés des couloirs, sinon Miss Teigne aurait ramené la cavalerie et ce, vite fait !

-"Mais, non, mon petit ! On dit s'il vous plait, allons" , dit-elle sur un ton indulgent.

_Non mais et puis quoi encore !_

Il crachait à la figure de Saint Potter, il comptait tuer Dumbledore et il ne disait pas merci lorsque sa mère lui passait le sel, il allait pas non plus dire s'il vous plait à une cruche entableautée !

_Scandaleux !_

-"Je suis un Malfoy ", rétorqua le blond, dédaigneusement.

-"Allons, Malfoy ou non, il faut être poli ! Oh, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait demandé quelque chose sans dire s'il vous plait !"

-"Très bien …", lâcha Drago.

Il n'allait pas passer ses BUSEs ici, il fallait se dépêcher !

_Personne n'a dit à cette niaise que Salazar Serpentard n'attendait pas ! _

-"S'il vous plait, Madame ", lança Malfoy d'un coup.

-"Oh, appelle-moi Helga, mon chéri" , minauda Poufsouffle.

_Mon chéri ! Non, mais ça va pas bien ? Elle est fêlée du chaudron celle-là ! Mon chéri à un Malfoy ! Y'a quoi tomber de son balai ! _

-"Je ne viens pas faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, _Madame_", répliqua Drago avec morgue. "Je suis là pour savoir où se trouve Godric Gryffondor !"

-"Mais, mon chéri, Godric nous a quitté maintenant, comme moi, tu comprends.Mais il ne faut pas que tusois triste …"

-"Non, mais évidemment que je sais qu'il est mort ! " _Et heureusement_, ajouta Drago silencieusement. "Je vous demande où est son tableau."

"Eh, bien mon trésor, tu sais, Godric et moi, on ne s'est pas vu depuis un peu plus de… 1054 ans. Alors tu sais … Le tableau de Godric se trouvait dans la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu sais, à l'époque, c'était lui le professeur dans cette matière ! Lui et Salazar avaient vécu tellement de choses ! Je me souviens quand Salazar nous avait raconté comment Godric et lui avaient échappé à un dragon qui dévastait un village ! Tu sais, Godric et Salazar ont des manies bien différentes de raconter leurs histoires ! Tu comprends …"

_Et Blablabla ! Et gniagniagnia… Bah, faut pas être pressé ! Mais, par Merlin, elle ne comprend pas qu'il faut que je rentre ! _

-"Alors, là, ils se sont mis à courir mais le dragon lui, il volait et puis, ils ont tous les deux brandi leur …"

-"Excusez-moi", dit Drago sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'excusable. "Mais, savez-vous, oui ou non, où se trouve le tableau de Gryffondor ?"

Helga fronça ses sourcils et indifférente au fait d'être interrompue, elle sourit et fixa Drago d'un regard insistant.

-"S'il vous plait", ajouta Drago d'un air ennuyé.

-"Bien, alors, je te dis qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de Défenses contre les…"

-"Il n'y est plus", s'exclama le blond brusquement.

-"Eh, bien dans ce cas … Le tableau de Rowena se trouvait dans ses appartements. Oh, non ! Ne crois pas qu'elle était narcissique ", s'écria Helga devant le sourire narquois du jeune homme. "Elle n'avait pas confiance en grand'monde, seulement en nous trois, en fait. Et ses appartements étaient vraiment quelque chose de confidentiel pour elle ! Donc, son tableau est là-bas, je ne pense pas que l'on ne l'est enlevé !"

-"Donc, ce sont les appartements de l'actuel directeur de Serdaigle ?"

-"C'est ça, mon trésor."

Drago grimaça au surnom puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Le directeur de Serdaigle, c'est … Flitwick ! ARGH ! Imaginez, devoir pénétrer dans la chambre de Flitwick. Il y a moins de deux heures, Drago aurait déconseillé cette manœuvre à n'importe qui ! Non, sauf au Petit Pote Potter, à la Belette, aux sang-de-bourbe et à amoureux des Moldus ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait pas mal de monde…

_Ah, le monde des sorciers est en pleine dégénérescence …_

-"Vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir l'emplacement du tableau de Gryffondor" , demanda Drago avec insistance.

-"Non, mais va demander à Rowena, elle sait toujours tout. Un vrai grimoire" , s'exclama Helga en souriant. "Tu sais, Rowena, elle savait des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Elle m'a aidé bien des fois, comme le jour où on avait décidé de …", recommença t-elle.

_Mais c'est pas possible …_

-"Eh, bien, je reviendrais si vos informations sont inexactes, essayez de réfléchir et de vous souvenir de l'endroit de Gryffondor ", dit Drago en s'en allant.

-"Bonne nuit, mon chéri ", s'exclama Helga avec un signe de la main.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o

* * *

**

Drago fit le chemin inverse et sortit du souterrain pour se diriger vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était tout juste onze heures. Il avait encore le temps mais pas celui d'aller chez Flitwick. De tout façon, il fallait attendre qu'il soit en cours pour plus de sûreté. Ensuite, prendre du polynectar, se transformer en élève de Gryffondor au cas où on le surprendrait puis repartir discrètement. Crabbe ou Goyle le remplacerait dans un cours pour ne pas être soupçonné et le tour était joué !

Drago espérait que Serdaigle serait un peu plus précise. Il continua son chemin qui le mena aux cachots, faiblement éclairés par quelques torches. La pâle lueur donnait aux murs des reflets dansants. Il donna le mot de passe : «Gloire éternelle» et rentra dans la salle. Drago se pose sur un fauteuil et s'aperçut que la salle commune était totalement vide.

Il leva les yeux vers Salazar dont les yeux parcouraient le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains avec avidité.

-"Serpentard ?"

-"Ce n'est pas l'heure" , lui répondit sèchement Salazar.

Drago se tu et attendit avec patience, l'air passablement énervé.

Puis, Salazar releva les yeux et regarda le jeune Malfoy.

-"Alors, où en es-tu" , demanda le tableau.

-"J'ai trouvé le tableau de Poufsouffle", répondit Drago entre ses dents.

-"Je ne t'ai pas demandé Helga mais Godric" , tonna Salazar.

-"Eh, bien, Godric est momentanément porté disparu ! Et pour le retrouver, il faut que je me farcisse les quatre fondateurs, Merci bien ! Serpentard maintenant Poufsouffle et cette cruche n'a pas été capable de me donner l'emplacement de Gryffondor, c'est à se demander ce que fait une magicienne pareille à Poudlard ",fulmina Drago d'un souffle." Alors, un peu plus de reconnaissance, merci ! Et puis du moment que je le retrouve, Merlin n'a rienà carrer du comment je me débrouille alors pas la peine de me faire des reproches ! Occupez-vous de votre chapeau !"

Salazar ouvrit la bouche qui forma un grand O. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'avise à le rembarrer. Et puis quoi encore ! Il était Salazar Serpentard par Merlin, pas un minable élève de sixième année !

-"Comment oses-tu ?", s'écria Salazar en se levant de son fauteuil.

-"Je n'ose rien, je fais le résumé de ma soirée.", répondit Drago calmement.

-"Un pauvre élève n'a pas à me parler comme ça, d'ailleurs, personne n'en a le droit" , répliqua le portrait." Maintenant, tu as intérêt à t'excuser ou sinon, j'annule notre marché, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre avec un sang plus _pur_ ", tempêta t-il.

La dernière réplique fit l'effet d'un éclair, électrisé, Drago se leva d 'un bond et s'exclama :

-"Mon sang est le plus pur de tout le château ! Vous allez maintenir le marché parce que personne ne pourra me remplacer !"

-"Je demande des excuses !"

_Non mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ! Un s'il te plait et maintenant un Pardon, niveau politesse, je suis servi ! Ils me prennent pour quoi ? Un elfe de maison ? _

Drago murmura un vague « pardon », bien décidé à ne pas s'avouer vaincu trop fort. Il était hors de question qu'il s'humilie mais il devait réaliser son projet coûte que coûte.

-"Comme mon enquête avance, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide en échange", dit Malfoy.

-"Ah, oui ?", murmura Salazar d'un ton doucereux en croisant les bras comme s'il boudait.

-"Comment peut-on faire entrer des personnes à Poudlard, si ce n'est ni par un passage secret ni par la porte d'entrée ?"

* * *

**o0o0o**

**

* * *

**

**Et voila ! Bon et bien, le prochain chapitre dans environ unesemaine !**

**Salazar :** Eh, toi la moldue, tu laisses cet espèce vermisseau me parler comme ça ?

**Drago :** Non mais il parle de qui, là ?

**Eskarine :** Euh... bah ... Je pensais que vous étiez une équipe unie et forte, du concentré deSang-pur ?

**Salazar :** Ouais , c'est vrai ... Eh, Malfoy, ton sang, il est pur comment ?

**Drago :** Plus pur, tu crèves !

**Eskarine :** Bah, c'est plutôt positif, nan ?

**Salazar :** Bah ouais plutôt. Mais t'as pas un arbre généalogique dans le coin ?

**Drago :** Bah si, venez.

_(Ils s'éloignent)_

**Eskarine :** Bon, en attendant, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse. Ah, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important ça !

**Merci.**

**Esk. **


End file.
